This invention relates to the electric motor art, and more particularly to a new and improved d.c. brushless motor.
One area of use of the present invention is operating surgical and dental instruments, although the principles of the present invention can be variously applied. D.C. brushless motors find advantageous use in operating surgical and dental instruments because they can deliver high speed at the required levels of torque and still be small in size and quiet in operation. Recent surgical developments such as laporascopic surgery impose demanding requirements on high speed motor operation. This, in turn, requires that the motor assembly be structurally rigid and vibration free which is critical at high speed operation. In addition to satisfying these requirements it would be highly advantageous to provide such a motor assembly wherein the electrical and other components thereof can withstand autoclave sterilization.